The Chibi Gundams Go To School
by Sailor J-chanDuoxHilde 4ever
Summary: First Up, The Chibi Gundams Go To Kindergarten! See what mayhem is wreaked! R/R! 1st Grade Chaos will be up soon!


Disclaimer-I guess I do own this, because these are Chibis. Oh well, maybe!

The Chibi Gundams Go To Kindergarten

It was a peaceful day at South Toms River Elementary. That is, until the Chibi Gundams came…

Nataku Shenlong, a pretty Chinese girl, glared at her archenemy, Wufei Chang. "Wufei, if you beat me in a duel, I have to get married to you!" she said, thinking of the worst thing imaginable to her.

"You're on, woman!" Wufei yelled, and the fighting commenced.

Wufei got in a good punch in at Nataku's face before Lucretzia Noin stepped in. "Hey!" she yelled at Wufei. "You're not supposed to fight here!"

Both Wufei and Nataku stuck their tongues out at Noin. Noin stuck her tongue back and walked off in a huff. "Maybe I can go help Zechs with Hide-and-Seek," she said out loud as she went off to find Zechs.

Far off in the distance, Hiro Yuy was playing with some legos. He had just built up a model of Wing Zero when Donna Une came up. "Gimmee your lego Gundam," she demanded, "or I'll rub gum in teacher's hair and say that you did it."

"Mission accepted. Must destroy Gundam." Hiro pulled out a lego and the whole thing came apart.

"Now look what you made him do!" Trieze Kushranada scolded Une.

"But Trieze…" Une burst into tears and ran off.

"Hey, come back!" Trieze yelled, following after her.

Elsewhere…

"Ha ha!" Wufei jeered Nataku. "I beat you! You have to marry me!"

"Hey, no fair!" Sally Po yelled. "I want Wufei!

"Too bad! I have to marry him!" Nataku said.

"I WANT HIM!!!!"

"I'll fight you for him!"

"You're on!"

Sally and Nataku proceeded to challenge each other to a contest of perseverance and skill…a staring contest.

Not far off, Dorothy Catalonia was playing in the sandbox, burying the male Barbie dolls headfirst. "Boys suck!" she announced.

Two feet away from her sat Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton. "Hey!" Quatre yelled. "You're mean!" He hit the sandcastle Dorothy had made, causing half of it to crumble.

"I'M TELLING MY GRANDFATHER ON YOU!!!!!!" Dorothy yelled, running off.

"Quatre, you shouldn't have done that," Trowa scolded. "We're all human and we have our likes and dislikes."

"Sowwy, Trowa," Quatre said, hanging his head.

"Tag, you're it!" Cathy Blume yelled, hitting Quatre on the back and making him fall over.

"Don't you dare tag my brother!" Eraya Winner yelled and proceeded to chase Cathy around the playground.

Not far off, the 6th grade kids were fighting over who got the basketball at the basketball court. That's when Duo Maxwell stepped in, grabbed the basketball, and ran off with it.

"Hey!" Hilde Shpiker yelled, jumping in front of Duo. "Give it back! I'm getting it for the peace of the basketball court."

"Hey, I'm fighting for the peace of the basketball court, too!" Duo said.

"Really? Cool!" Hilde said.

"Wanna go to the candy store?" Duo asked.

"Okies!" Hilde said. Duo dropped the basketball and left it on the grass.

In a secluded grove, Hiro was typing on a computer. "Gundam secrets...stored," he said.

"Hi!" Hero turned to find Relena Peacecraft facing him with a big smile on her face. "I'm Relena! Will you play with me?"

"You're in over your head." He raised the pistol and…squirted Relena with a water gun.

Out of nowhere, another squirt of water splattered on Hiro's face. Duo was standing triumphantly with his own water gun, Hilde attached to his arm. "Where I come from, we don't squirt people with water guns for no reason!"

"What did you do that for?" Relena demanded, getting into one of her frequent mood swings.

"Oopsie." 

"Run, Duo!" Hilde yanked on Duo's arm and ran for dear, dear life.

"Okay, here's the plan," Zechs said to Otto about 10 feet away. "We'll separate the 5 and then destroy!"

"Right!" Otto said.

"I heard that!" Wufei yelled, after trying in vain to stop Sally and Nataku's staring contest. 

"Long live Zechs!" Otto yelled, just before Wufei punched him out.

"Hey!" Trieze came running over. "I'm Trieze Kushranada."

"My name's Wufei Chang," Wufei said.

"Can I fight you, instead of Zechs?"

"You want to prevent your friend from growing stronger?" Wufei demanded. "I will defeat you for hampering strength!" He grabbed a plastic sword from the rack on swung it at Trieze. Trieze got his own and the fight was on.

"Yay! Go Trieze!" Une yelled.

"Go, Wufei!" Sally yelled, who had abandoned her staring competition with Nataku.

Une looked at Sally. Sally Looked at Une.

They commenced to beat each other up.

Meanwhile, Relena had triumphantly managed to tie Hiro up and drag him. "You're going to play with me whether you want to or not!" She proclaimed, still dragging him. 

Hiro reached out and grabbed onto a tree, refusing to let go. "No, no, no, no, no!" he screeched.

Their poor teacher just sat at her desk, talking to a plastic knife. "Must die…must die…" she muttered, trying to slash her wrists with the cheap plastic knife.

And Trowa sat there, laughing the entire time.

End

Epilogue

1. Relena is still chasing Hiro.

2. Hilde and Duo got hitched.

3. Wufei is still trying to beat Trieze and has failed miserably every time.

4. Nataku is laughing at him from her grave.

5. Otto eventually woke up and still works under Zechs, who is practically a slave for Noin.

6. Zechs works for Trieze, who is practically a slave for Une.

7. Dorothy hasn't forgiven Quatre and that's the real reason she tired to kill him.

8. Trowa still laughs about it to this day.

9. And their teacher quit teaching preschool and is now undergoing some serious therapy. 


End file.
